Answer for an Answer
by Leylou97
Summary: Notre cher John ce met à ecrire un poème... un poème romantique... concernant un certain detective consultant... Comment Sherlock réagira-t-il à ces aveux ?
1. Le poème

Cela faisait deux ans que Sherlock était revenu à la maison. Je l'observais alors qu'il était plongé dans une de ces réflexions intenses... Le detective avait les yeux perdus dans le lointain, le bleu-gris rêveur de ses yeux emplissait toute la pièce. C'était la seule chose que je voyais, mon point d'ancrage. Alors mes doigts prirent vie et un poème naquit sur l'écran de mon ordinateur :

_Bel ami froid et distant,_  
_T'inquiètes-tu de mon sentiment,_  
_Car à ton égard, l'amitié,_  
_En amour s'est transformé._  
_Si le mot pourrait te sembler grand,_  
_A moi, il apparaît minusculement._  
_Hanté par ton image, jour et nuit,_  
_Au fond de moi, le désir luit,_  
_Le sombre ébène de tes cheveux,_  
_Mêlé à la belle couleur de tes yeux,_  
_La douceur de ta peau neigeuse,_  
_Tes lèvres roses, amoureuses._  
_A mes yeux, la perfection,_  
_Il ne me manque qu'une approbation._  
_De ta part, mais comment te demander ?_  
_A toi, qui est si parfait._  
_Le crapaud qui convoitait la colombe,_  
_Et qui voulant la suivre, de la falaise tombe._  
_Le rat qui s'était entiché du Loup,_  
_Qui sans un regard de son doux,_  
_Se retrouva dans la gueule de ses semblables_  
_Désirant tous se mettre à table._  
_Voilà ce que je suis face à toi,_  
_Une ombre vague, qui passe par là,_  
_Un mouvement flou dans l'espace,_  
_J'aimerai seulem_

Je m'arrêtais dans mon écriture, priant tout les dieux possibles et inimaginables que le souffle ardent dans ma nuque soit simplement une fenêtre mal fermée... Malheureusement... La fenêtre était fermée. Le sofa était vide. Plongé dans mon écriture je ne l'avais pas vu se lever et se glisser derrière moi. J'attendais alors que le détective se mette à glousser devant ce poème psycho-romantique à deux balles... Et pourtant le rire moqueur ne vint pas. A sa place, la voix suave du détective résonna prés de mon oreille, presque un murmure, ses lèvres étaient si proches de ma peau qu'elle la frollait, me donnant un mal fou pour comprendre les mots de mon colocataire.

"Transformée, avec un "e" John."

Je manquais de m'étouffer, le faisait-il exprès ou était-il assez ignorant pour comprendre se poème. Sherlock ? Non, il avait compris évidemment. Je corrigeais alors la faute et décidait de dévoiler le peu qui me restait à dire... Et qui pourtant était le plus important :

_J'aimerai seulement t'embrasser,_  
_Te dire que je t'aime, depuis toujours,_  
_Peut-être même être aimé en retour ?_  
_Je me contenterai de t'avoir auprès,_  
_Tant pis si au final je devrai oublier,_  
_Mes sentiments, mon amour, mes pensées,_  
_Même si c'est impossible, je le sais._

J'hésitais une seconde sur les mots qui allait suivre, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé et pourtant j'avais peur de le faire fuir... Fuir ! La voilà ma suite !

_Si mon aveu est cru, j'en suis désolé._  
_Te faire fuir n'est pas le but, mon aimé,_  
_Je veux bien de tes baisers me passer,_  
_Si seulement tu me permet de rester._

Je décide alors de le faire réagir car son silence est la pire des tortures. Ainsi j'achève mon œuvre, la peur au ventre.

Allons mon ami, ne me fais plus languir,  
Ce que tu pense, tu dois le dire.

_- J.W_

.

Je me redressais sur mon fauteuil, silencieux. Attendant que mon grand détective me mette à la porte ou bien qu'il décide de retourner sur son sofa et d'effacer simplement cette histoire de son disque dur. Je laissais l'ordinateur allumé et le posais sur la table. Son silence me pèse. Je me lève et vais préparer deux tasses de thé. Je sais que c'est lâche de s'enfuir ainsi et je le fais à contre cœur car aussitôt suis-je sur pied, que son souffle doux sur ma nuque me manque déjà. Je m'éloigne cependant, me laissant ainsi une trêve pour reprendre mes esprits. Je reviens dans le salon. Sherlock est retourné à sa méditation, sur MON fauteuil... Après tout ce n'est pas grave mais... C'est sa position qui m'intrigue : la tête en bas, dans le vide, la ou aurait du se trouver ses pieds, ses longues jambes étalées sur le dossier. Comme un enfant. Après un pincement douloureux de ne pas avoir ma réponse, je posais sa tasse sur le coin de la table puis m'asseyais sur son sofa. Je reprenais mon ordinateur et relisait mon poème. Quelque chose avait été rajoute a la fin... Sherlock se redressa, pris sa tasse et la vida d'un trait avant de se lever et de sortir de l'appartement. Cet idiot n'avait pas pris son écharpe alors qu'il faisait -2°C. dehors. Je soupirai et mon regard se porta instinctivement sur mon ordinateur. Un petit mot avait été rajouté.

_"Ange"_

Oui, c'est le mot... Il me fait clairement penser à un Ange. Seulement c'est forcement Sherlock qui l'a écrit... Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit attribué ce surnom lui-même aussi narcissique sois-t-il, et je doute qu'il me soit destiné... Il fallait que je cherche plus loin... La calligraphie était différente "Estrangelo Edessa" un mot au consonances... Oh, Sherlock... Tu ne t'es pas foulé pour cette énigme... Dois-je y voir l'envie que je trouve aisément la réponse ou le fait que tu me trouve toujours aussi idiot ? Je sauvegarde mon brouillon et me lève. J'enfile ma veste, met ma propre écharpe avant de prendre celle de Sherlock et de sortir. Évidemment qu'il l'avait laissée volontairement. Allons bon, direction chez Angelo. Le vent est froid très froid et je finit par m'inquiéter fortement pour le détective, même s'il n'est "jamais malade", il ne supportait pas bien le froid. Lors de son exil... Il avait faillit perdre tout ses doigts. Je l'avais retrouvé devant la porte tremblant, il y a trois ans, un mois et 6 jours. Le 18 décembre. Il était frigorifié, son manteau était troué de partout, je pouvais voir des contusions un peu partout sur sa peau. Je l'ai fait rentrer et le médecin qui est en moi à prit le relais. Et dès qu'il fut remis... Nous avons pu éclaircir les choses... J'avais tu les sentiments que j'avais découverts pour lui alors qu'il était "parti". Conscient que je pourrais le perdre a nouveau. Et tout est redevenu comme avant.

J'entre dans le petit restaurant, plein comme à son habitude. Sauf à une table : celle à laquelle Sherlock et moi avons l'habitude de s'installer, celle qu'Angelo nous réserve pour toute heure de la journée... parfois même de la nuit ! Il n'y avait personne à notre table... Me serai-je trompé ? Ou pouvait-il bien être ?  
"Angelo ?  
Le chef du restaurant accourut en m'entendant.  
- Si ?  
- Dis... Tu n'aurais... Tu n'aurais pas vu... Sherlock passer... par ici ?

- Ah ! Si, Si ! Signor John ! Il a même laissé un mot pour vous ! Attendez la, yo vais le chercher.

Sur ces mots, Angelo disparaît dans la cuisine pour en ressortir aussi vite avec un petit billet qu'il tendit à John.

**"Je suis juste deux et deux. **  
**Je suis chaud. Je suis froid. **  
**J'ai engendré une interminable progéniture. **  
**Je suis une certitude, un cadeau sans mesure. **  
**Et je cède -non sans plaisir- **  
**à qui me prends sans droits."**

**Donne moi la solution de cette énigme et je t'offrirais ta réponse. Rendez-vous dans 20 minutes. Sois à l'heure ! **

Je remercie Angelo en grommelant et sors dans la rue tout en cherchant une réponse. Réfléchis, John ! "**Sois à l'heure**" oh, Sherlock... Big Ben, bien sur. Et c'est à juste 20 minutes de taxi. Parfait ! Le froid est toujours aussi mordant et de larges nuages noirs menacent Londres d'une pluie glaciale. Quant à l'énigme je dois absolument la trouver, seulement je ne peux utiliser ni internet, ni une aide extérieur sinon ça ne marchera pas...

Arrivé, aucune trace de Sherlock, juste des touristes. Et une pauvre SDF... Une pauvre SDF ! Son réseau ! La course n'est donc pas finie...

- Une p'tite pièce s'iouplait m'sieur.  
- Une p'tite info ?

Je lui glisse un billet de 50£ dans la main et elle me tend un autre billet. Je la remercie et lit prestement. Ce jeu à beau devenir de pus en plus amusant, il me tarde de retrouver mon détective.  
J'ouvre le papier.

**Bien John, tu avance bien ! Mais n'oublie pas l'énigme. Une réponse pour une autre c'est un échange de bon procédé. A vrai dire, jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu y arriverais. Mais j'avais joué sur la simplicité. Je ne suis peut être pas un peintre de renommé mais je sais encore faire des esquisses.**

Sous le mot, il y a avait un croquis, une rue, quelle rue ? allons, c'était évident : Kensington

C'est un des quartiers les plus friqués de Londres... Mais pourquoi m'envoyer là-bas... Je me tenais dans la rue, en face de la maison qu'il avait indiqué... Je faillis m'étouffer en lisant le nom des habitants de la plus grand et majestueuse des maisons qu'il y avait là : Holmes. Ecrit en lettres d'or. Je sais maintenant d'où viens son côté tape-à-l'œil et sa tenue toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Et là... Je découvre ou déduis avec horreur ce que je dois faire. Sherlock voudrais que je vois sa famille ? Lui qui ne voulait jamais en parler ? Tant pis ! S'ils sont si horribles, je me débrouillerai pour écourter l'entrevue. Maintenant c'est trop tard, j'ai sonné, une vielle femme vient m'ouvrir la porte. (Je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu sadique : j'ai imité à la perfection -sans me vanter- la manière de sonner de l'un de nos clients. C'est ainsi que nous savons Sherlock et moi lorsque nous pouvons ouvrir la porte, aucun homme de Moriarty n'avait réussit à m'avoir grâce à ça. Car oui, même si Sherlock était mort, j'étais convaincu que les hommes de Jim chercheraient à se venger par moi. Enfin bref, ainsi, la vieille dame avait accouru devant un client potentiel. (Dans quoi pouvais-t-elle bien travailler ? )

- Bonjour ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, sa voix me déstabilisa, je le fut bien plus encore en découvrant de qui Sherlock tenait ses yeux.

- Hum... B... Bonjour... Madame.  
- Vous êtes John Matson n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui... Enfin... Non c'est... C'est Watson, madame. Mais appelez moi John... Comment savez vous ?

Elle s'écarta pour me laisser entrer avant de répondre.

- Oh, vous êtes au cœur des discutions entre mes garçons, si j'étais quelqu'un de romantique... Je pense pouvoir dire qu'ils se battent pour vous. Et si j'ai bien suivis, c'est le pirate qui a gagné l'affection la dame face au chevalier.

Je ne me formalisais pas quant au fait qu'elle me voit comme une dame mais un gloussement m'échappa en imaginant la scène. Sherlock en pirate qui menait un combat acharné au sabre contre un Mycroft en armure, dont le sabre ressemblait fortement à un parapluie et pourtant sur ses armoiries la magnifique image d'un scone ou d'un chou à la crème ou d'un baba au rhum.

- Excusez moi... Sherlock serait-il passé par ici aujourd'hui ?  
- Oh, oui : il m'a donné quelque chose pour vous.

Elle me demanda de l'attendre et monta les grands escaliers en marbre blanc et sillonnés d'or.


	2. Une réponse

Elle descendit avec une enveloppe en papier kraft brune. Je la remercie et elle m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je jette un dernier regard à la maison dans laquelle Sherlock à vécu près de 18 ans... ou plus... ou moins... Je le vois parfaitement quitter le logis familial à 15 ou 16 ans... voir moins encore.  
Je m'éloignais et m'asseyais sur un banc. Je sortais de l'enveloppe une petite boite en fer qui demandait un code a quatre chiffres ou lettres. J'essayais 221B, SHER ou PINK mais j'abandonnais assez vite. Je sortais alors un morceau de papier de l'enveloppe.

**John, John, John, John... Tu devrais savoir que sans indice on ne peux pas résoudre une énigme sans indice avec un cerveau comme le tien. Dépêche-toi j'ai hâte de te voir.**  
**xxxx**

Je restais bloqué sur "**xxxx**" Ce n'était pas du style de Sherlock, il y a forcement un message caché ! Je me reporte sur les premiers mots mon prénom... quatre fois... quatre lettres. Je reprenais la boite **J.O.H.N**. *click* la boite s'ouvre et je découvre un billet, non, un ticket et là, les mots de Sherlock se remettent à tourner dans ma tête alors qu'un sourire se forme sur mon visage **"J'ai hâte de te voir"** ... The London Eyes... Je lui avais dit il y a quelque temps que c'était le lieu le plus impressionnant de Londres à mes yeux.  
Je rangeais soigneusement le tout dans ma poche avant de me figer, je sort le billet de ma poche et le relis... "**on ne peux pas résoudre une ÉNIGME sans indice**" mais oui ! "**xxxx**"

Un baiser ! la réponse c'était un baiser !

**"Je suis juste deux et deux"** ce sont deux lèvres scellées, **"je suis chaud, je suis froid"** un baisé peut être aussi chaud et passionné que froid et désintéressé. **" J'ai engendré une interminable progéniture"** un baisé menait souvent à aller plus loin et à avoir des enfants. **"je suis une certitude, un cadeau sans mesure"** c'est simple : offrir un baisé, c'est offrir un cadeau sans mesure, et c'est une certitude de l'amour de l'autre. **"Je cède -non sans plaisir- à qui me prend sans droit"** c'est un baisé volé.

Je l'ai ma réponse, je pourrais ainsi avoir la sienne !

Je fonçais dans un taxi et me rendait au London Eyes presque en courant. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là. Non, ce serait trop simple.  
Je prenais donc une place dans le manège et observais le paysage. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

_Regarde sous le siège_  
_-SH_

Comment diable pouvait-il savoir ? ... Question inutile.  
Je me penchais et en sortais un nouveau billet.

**Rien de mieux que la routine vue d'en haut.**  
**-SH**

Cette fois... je n'y comprenais rien.

Du haut de la roue, je pouvais voir presque l'intégralité de Londres. Je peux même voir the Hiden Park... THE HIDEN PARK ! Mais bien sur ! J'y vais presque tout les jours ! C'est là-bas que je dois aller ! Je n'attends pas que le manège sois à arrêt et je saute de la navette d'environ deux mètre. Étant un soldat, j'ai appris à tomber et je faisais donc une roulade comme on me l'avait appris. J'étais au centre des regards mais je m'en fichait.

Je fut au parc en un temps record. Mut par un pressentiment, je me dirigeais vers le lac, il y avait une sorte de cabane créée par la végétation. Nous l'avions remarquée une fois alors que nous étions allés nous promener, une des rares fois où le détective avait accepté de sortir de chez nous.  
Et en effet, il était là. Le soleil couchant faisait se refléter les ondulations de l'eau sur son visage. Je sais qu'il sait que je suis là, il m'attend, c'est tout.  
Je m'approche et contrairement à quelques secondes plus tôt, je suis serein. Je me met à scruter le lac.

- Un baisé, voilà la réponse que tu attendais. Quelle est là tienne.

Le son cristallin de son rire me troubla, me serais-je trompé ?

- John, je t'ai dit que pour avoir ma réponse tu devrais me donner la tienne.

Je le regardais, désorienté.

- Mais...

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et l'attraction de ses yeux m'immobilisa. Les ondulations de l'eau le rende presque surnaturel, un ange. Oui, décidément, quoi qu'il en dise, Sherlock était un ange.

- Oh...

Je venais de comprendre.  
Je vis le spectre d'un sourire dans son regard, alors que je faisais un pas de plus vers lui, je passais son écharpe autours de son cou sous son regard médusé, et retenais à grand peine un fou rire devant son expression. Je me contentais de sourire comme pour le rassurer. Je lui prenais la main, entrelaçais nos doigts, puis tout en douceur, je tirais sur son écharpe pour attirer son visage plus près du mien. Je frollais ses lèvres d'un baisé-soupir, lui laissant le temps de se rétracter s'il changeait d'avis, puis l'embrassais calmement, goutant la douceur de sa peau, le gout de ses lèvres. Il me serra contre lui, m'attirant plus près de lui en pressant ses main dans mon dos, dans une étreinte désespérée.

- John, je...

_**NIAK NIARK JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! Je vous poste la suite demain soir ;) vous allez me détester de tout arrêter là mais c'est nécessaire ^^**_


	3. Ne part jamais

La peur envahis mon esprit, avais-je fais quelque chose de mal, était-il géné ? Mes interrogations et ma peur intérieure durent se refléter sur mon visage puisque mon détective se pencha à nouveau pour emprisonner mes lèvres dans le but visible de me rassurer. Son sourire tendre chassa l'angoisse de mon esprit. Et il reprit la parole.

- John, je voudrais que l'on rentre à la maison.

- Je...

- Tu auras ta réponse là-bas.

J'étais un peu déçu, et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'attendre.

- Mais pourquoi pas ici ?

Sherlock se pencha, je sentis son souffle brulant caresser mon lobe et retint à grand peine un gémissement lorsqu'il la mordilla. Et son murmure finit par me faire planer, pire encore ; la signification de son chuchotement, si bas, si doux, si grave.

- J'ai beau être un sociopathe et ne pas être habitué au "politiquement correct", je pense avoir compris que certains actes... ne se font pas en public. Et vu la réaction des trois vieilles femmes sur leur banc, et du regard de la petite bande de petits merdeux homophobes, je crois que nous nous sommes assez donné en spectacle. Non pas que je me fiche une seule seconde de leur avis mais ma réponse, elle t'appartient, tu es le seul à devoir l'entendre.

Encore chamboulé par cette brève tirade, je scrutais son regard sans comprendre et comme pour confirmer sa dernière phrase, il se pencha à nouveau alors que le soleil rougoyant brillait dans ses cheveux. Je levais les yeux et dirigeais mon regard vers la petite bandes de jeunes délinquant qui devaient avoir entre 15 et 20 ans, le regard qu'ils nous lançaient aurait pu me paraitre effrayant, mais au bras de mon Sherlock, je ne ressentait pas la moindre géne, et je me permettais même de leur lancer un sourire taquin, juste pour le plaisir de les voir rougir, de colère pour certain... de plaisir pour deux ou trois autres... nul doute que ses derniers feront leur "coming-out" dans peu de temps. Puis je manquais de m'étouffer en regardant les trois grand mère, l'une indignée -et qui avait visiblement un beau balais dans le...- la seconde dont la machoire pendouillait pathétiquement et la derniere, qui rosissait simplement, celle-ci était ma préférée. Elle s'aperçut que je la regardais, elle me fit un clin d'œil en gloussant un peu, me faisant signe de la main de suivre plus docilement le detective. Alors je lui offrais un sourire attendris avant de me retourner vers Sherlock et de serrer sa main encore plus fort dans la mienne.

A peine avais-je franchit la porte de notre appartement, que je fut plaqué contre cette dernieres, d'une manière aussi violente que douce, moi qui croyait tout savoir sur les manières d'embrasser, j'allais apprendre de nouvelles choses avec Sherlock. Je le repoussais à grand peine, premièrement pour pouvoir respirer et secondairement parceque je voulais ma réponse.

- Sherlock.

Il grogna puis colla son front sur le mien et ferma les yeux

- Excuse moi John, je ne serai plus aussi froid, je te promet que chaque chose que tu éprouve à de l'importance pour moi. Amour est un mot microscopique pour exprimer cela. Je ne suis pas parfait mais toi tu l'es. Je t'en prie pose là simplement. Mon approbation tu l'as depuis toujours. Tes cheveux d'or tes yeux saphir ta peau de bronze, ton cœur de soie, le mien de pierre, tu as réussit à la faire fondre. De nous deux tu es la blanche colombe et si je suis un loup et que tu es un rat tu es surement le plus merveilleux de ses rats. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne te laisserai tomber. Tu n'es pas une ombre vague ; tu es ma lumière, mon phare. Tu n'es pas un mouvement flou dans l'espace, tu ES l'espace, John, mon espace. Embrasse moi tant que tu le voudras dit moi ses mots si précieux dès que tu en as envie. Je t'en prie ne m'oublis jamais, et ne laisser jamais disparaitre tes sentiments. Rien n'est impossible. J'attends tes mots depuis si longtemps. Tu ne me feras jamais fuir, embrasse-moi, reste ici avec moi pour toujours. Je t'aime.

Ces trois derniers mots me frappèrent rudement, les larmes jaillirent, il venait de me réciter mon poème a sa manière en répondant à chacun de mes vers. Je répondais à sa requête en murmurant

- Je ne te quitterais jamais, je ne te quitterais jamais, je ne te quitterais jamais, je ne te quitterais jamais, je ne te quitterais jamais...

Puis je m'abandonnais au désir, le laissant me contrôler, je sussotais le cou de Sherlock, appréciant les gémissements que je lui arrachais ainsi. Je le conduisait alors vers ma chambre sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres, madame Hudson était chez la voisine, il n'y avait personne à part eux. Il referma la porte et y plaqua Sherlock. A son tour...

**FIN**

**désolée si cette fin ne vous plait pas :/ je ferai peut etre un chapitre supplémentaire plus tard mais pas de slash désolée ^^**


End file.
